The invention relates to footwear.
Footwear including shoes and boots is typically constructed of an upper attached to a sole. The upper generally defines the volume which accommodates the wearer's foot. To secure the wearer's foot within the footwear, the upper is often tightened around the foot using a cord or string laced along an instep portion of the shoe. With boots, a portion of the upper typically extends up a substantial length of the leg to support the wearer's ankle joint. With most boots, the upper is tightened around the ankle by extending the lacing from the instep region to the ankle region.